Sin arrepentimientos
by Ysteb
Summary: LEMON! Ante la imagen que contemplaban sus ojos, no pudo sentir remordimiento alguno por lo pasado, su mano tocando la suya, sus labios besando los suyos, sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus cuerpos coordinados...Error o no, no se arrepentía. LEMON!


Sin arrepentimientos

Suspiró entre despierto y dormido, como quien sale de un profundo y acogedor ensueño. Sintió por un instante la fría brisa matutina y giró perezosamente sobre su costado intentando resguardarse de ella, sumergiéndose aún más entre las sábanas y sintiendo caer en el acto parte del flequillo sobre su mejilla. Sus ojos aún cerrados, sus sentidos despertando lentamente. Se sentía extrañamente relajado, aliviado, como si de alguna manera se hubiese liberado de un gran peso en algún momento de la noche, durante su sueño.

Su nariz hundida en la almohada se percató repentinamente del aroma dulzón, seductor y algo familiar del que estaban impregnadas sus sábanas y almohadas. Abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez, inseguro de dónde provenía este singular aroma. Sin duda, ya lo había olido antes. Y no fue sino hasta que estuvieron abiertos por completo que pudo darse cuenta de la procedencia de aquel olor. Una extensa, exuberante y pálida cabellera rubia se extendía delante suyo y con toda certeza, supo que no eran sus cabellos. Su dueña, se encontraba tendida a su lado, su cabeza reposando muy cerca de él en la misma almohada. Su cuerpo, encogido y acurrucado bajo las sábanas de espaldas a él. Su perfume, aún latente.

Levantó su cabeza y se apoyó en sus codos con cuidado de no despertar a quien encontraba a su lado. Echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación donde se encontraba y comprobó sin duda alguna que era su habitación, el gran ventanal a su derecha así se lo recordaba. Le tomó varios segundos descifrar lo que había sucedió, y sólo se convenció de ello al levantar las sábanas y evidenciar que tanto él como su acompañante yacían desnudos sobre el colchón. Había dormido con esta mujer.

El frío del amanecer entró por un instante al lecho haciendo que la fémina se encogiese aún más entre las sábanas. Edward se sentía un poco aturdido. Creía tener fugases recuerdos de lo que había pasado, pero no estaba seguro del todo, se le hacían algo confusos y borrosos. Se sentó en la cama tratando no hacer movimientos muy bruscos y fijó su vista en la pared. Ciertamente, habría jurado que había sido un agradable sueño más, pero el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante tendido a su lado, le demostraba lo contrario.

Le tomó inclinarse ligeramente sobre su ella y ver tan solo un instante su rostro para cerciorase que realmente, aquello no había sido un sueño.

"…Winnie…" Murmuró para sí mismo y una inesperada y pícara sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. Solo una miraba a aquel rostro durmiente había bastado para que los recuerdos empezaran a surgir y tomar forma, ahora con mucha más claridad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La empujó contra la pared sosteniéndole violentamente ambas muñecas con sus manos y la aprisionó con su propio cuerpo en un acto de furia y descontrol. Finalmente se dejó llevar por aquellos impulsos que tanto había reprimido y continuó besándola furiosamente, sin soltar sus manos, y sin la resistencia inicial que había sentido al principio del ataque. Y es que aquella mujer lo llevaba al límite, y quizás, un poco más allá.

No sabía si el calor que sentía en sus mejillas y en todo el cuerpo lo había provocado la acalorada discusión que acababan de tener o el par de copas que se había tomado antes. El hecho era que el calor en su interior aumentaba con cada beso desfrenado que le proporcionaba y con cada gemido ahogado que escuchaba proveniente de aquella fastidiosa y desesperante mujer.

Fue liberando poco a poco la presión en las frágiles y delgadas muñecas distraído por la súbita bienvenida que le daban aquellos finos y delicados labios y esa lengua picaresca y seductora que acogía con gracia al desenfrenado intruso. No se dio cuenta de cuando dejó sus manos en libertad, pero pudo sentirlas suaves y delicadas recorriendo nerviosamente su rostro y sus cabellos, liberándolos en el acto, de la prisión que suponía la tan distintiva cola de caballo.

El, por su parte, condujo su mano prostética hacia su cintura, atrayéndola aún más hacia sí mismo, como si asegurara de esa forma que ella no escaparía. Al mismo tiempo, intentaba acariciar su rostro con su otra mano, pero los movimientos torpes de sus dedos enguantados lo frenaban. Resolvió entonces romper unos instantes el impetuoso encuentro de sus labios para desnudar rápida y hábilmente su mano con sus dientes y despojarla de aquella molesta tela que se interponía entre sus dedos y esa cálida piel que hacía tanto deseaba tocar.

Las manos de ella, nerviosas, se sujetaban fuertemente a su cuello, mientras gozaba, deleitada, la proximidad de sus rostros y el contacto de sus bocas. Normalmente se hubiera resistido ante tan violento ataque, pero es que aquel rubio gruñón con sus malditos misterios y su dudosa procedencia solo había logrado atraerla más desde que se conocieron. Inexplicablemente y a pesar de sus constantes discusiones, lo único que realmente quería, era estar allí, junto a él, sintiendo su aliento muy cerca, y sus manos repasando su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Pasado el frenesí inicial que desatara todos los eventos de esa noche, y respirando aún agitadamente, ambos se separaron apenas unos centímetros, permitiéndose así recuperar el aliento. La furia original y aquella estúpida discusión habían quedado olvidadas en ese arrebato de pasión. Sólo entonces, perdido en los ojos azul cobalto que intentaban escudriñarle el alma, el antiguo alquimista entendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Esa mujer no era _ella_.

Con algo más de calma, tratando de desacelerar el ritmo de su respiración y perdido aún entre las facciones de ese rostro tan conocido, tomó un mechón de sus cabellos entre sus dedos y se los llevó a la nariz, dejando descansar su frente en la de ella y cerrando sus ojos en el acto. No era _ella_, pero era más que evidente que tenía sus cabellos. El dulce aroma inconfundible de su "amiga de infancia", estaba impregnado en esas finas hebras de cabello.

Liberó el mechón de entre sus dedos y aún con la frente apoyada en la de ella y los ojos cerrados, enfocó su atención hacia su rostro. Repasaba con sus manos dispares sus mejillas, sus labios, sus párpados, su pequeña y graciosa nariz. Estaba seguro que no podía ser _ella_, pero su mente cansada, le jugaba sucios trucos, haciéndolo aferrarse a la estúpida esperanza, de que quizás, por un milagro de un Dios en el que él no creía, _ella_ había logrado encontrar la forma de pasar a ese mundo y estar ahí, con él. Quizás y solo quizás, esta mujer que le rodeaba con sus brazos y le besaba el rostro, que poseía su aroma y su pelo, sus ojos y sus labios, era la misma que había dejado atrás muchos años antes, en su pueblo natal, en el mundo de donde realmente procedía.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al permitirse creer por un instante estas locas fantasías. Sabía que destruida la puerta, jamás volvería a encontrar a la dueña de sus sentimientos más profundos. Pero ésta réplica (porque otra cosa no podía ser), ésta diabólica, deseable y bien creada réplica, se asemejaba bastante a la original. Más de lo él hubiese deseado.

Besó con serenidad sus párpados, resignándose por completo a .la idea de que pasaría la noche con ésta mujer mientras pensaba en _ella_. Pero ya era muy tarde como para dar marcha atrás. Atribuyó su comportamiento poco común y en extremo osado a las copas que había tomado antes. Nunca fue buen bebedor, ni siquiera gustaba del alcohol, pero al menos servía para espantar un poco frío. Alemania era condenadamente fría en invierno.

No era que estuviera ebrio ni mucho menos, pero alguien, o algo, debía responsabilizarse por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Que mejor excusa que el alcohol para abandonarse a las caricias de la entusiasmada y sensual rubia que aún presa entre su cuerpo y la pared, luchaba contra su chaleco con intensiones de tirarlo al suelo, como había hecho momentos antes con su gabardina.

Ella había percibió su distracción momentánea, y en consecuencia rompió la inactividad de sus cuerpos. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que se enfriara y .comenzó a deshacerse de la gran cantidad de ropa que abrigaba a su bien formado cuerpo. Podía adivinar unos firmes pectorales debajo de toda esa tela y un trabajado abdomen esperando ser contemplado y saboreado.

Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto como él necesitaba a esa otra mujer con quien de vez en cuando él y su hermano la confundían. Sabía que en su mente él veía a otra mujer, la tal _"Winry"_, como la había llamado por error en un par de ocasiones, y a pesar de que en el fondo esto le causaba profunda irritación y tristeza, estaba dispuesta a pasarlo por alto esa noche. Solo por esta noche, y solo porque ella también lo deseaba con todo su ser, se iba a permitir obviarlo, y ser quien él deseaba que fuera.

Lo sintió reintegrarse al acto con un beso inesperado en su oreja. Recorría y mordisqueaba delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja mientras permitía que ella llevara a cabo el acto de desaparición de las prendas de vestir. La desconcentraba. El camino que trazaba con sus labios desde su cuello hasta sus orejas la desorientaba, la hacía ahogar gemidos en su garganta al tiempo que recostaba, extasiada, la cabeza contra la pared. Gemidos que él deseaba escuchar y que provoca con premeditación.

Se unió a ella en el procedimiento y sin dejar de probar su cuello, logró deshacerse con habilidad de su abrigo y su camisa, dejando expuesta esa blanca y tersa piel, ya conocida desde antes. Ella, un poco aturdida por la sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo, consiguió finalmente halar la camisa fuera del pantalón. Sin pensarlo, se dedicó a desabotonarla lentamente, mientras se entregaba por completo al placer que le producía sentir su cálida y tosca mano recorrer su vientre y dibujar círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Finalmente consiguió su objetivo y con ambas manos sobre su pecho descubierto, procedería a deslizar la molestosa camisa sobre los firmes hombros. Sin embargo una de sus manos, la que aún permanecía enguantada, la detuvo.

Los besos también se detuvieron y ante esta súbita paralización, sus ojos se abrieron y encontraron a los de color ámbar brillando en una expresión que le suponía cautela, o más bien, temor. Supo de inmediato el por qué de este retraimiento. Sabía de sus miembros artificiales por su hermano menor, pero nunca los había visto, y él lo sabía.

No tenía intenciones de detener el encuentro y a pesar de que se dejaba engañar por momentos, haciéndola pasar por _ella_, tenía bastante claro que no era así. No sabía cual sería su reacción al ver el metal simulando su brazo, donde debería estar uno de carne y hueso y sintió algo de miedo. Detuvo el avance de la chica, esperando hallar en sus ojos la expresión de cuestionamiento que eventualmente recibió, sin embargo, ninguna palabra fue dicha y la repentina expresión de sorpresa cambió casi de inmediato a una de compresión y luego a una de ruego.

Bajó sus azules ojos hacia la mano que detenía las suyas, y la tomó, alzándola a la altura de su boca, sintiendo la dureza inhumana de los dedos metálicos bajo sus labios. Edward observaba con algo de aprensión como era cuidadosamente removido su guante, exponiendo finalmente los duros, fríos e insensibles dedos de metal que acompañaban a una mano bien diseñada y totalmente funcional. La mujer besó nuevamente los dedos artificiales, esta vez, sin guante de por medio, y miró directamente a los ojos del ex-alquimista rogándole, sin hablar, que le permitiera continuar.

Siguió con la mirada las delicadas manos que se posaron nuevamente en su pecho bajo su camisa desabotonada. Las vio recorrer sus hombros con lentitud y deslizar la camisa sobre los brazos desiguales hasta dejarla caer junto con las demás prendas. Sintió a la mujer pegar su cuerpo al suyo y recorrer pausadamente su abdomen, deteniéndose en cada uno de los pequeños cuadros que se habían formado con el tiempo y el constante ejercicio y subiendo por la línea de su vientre hasta llegar a la parte de su torso donde se conectaba su miembro metálico.

La miró a los ojos después de verla acariciar sus cicatrices y su brazo de metal, esperando encontrar en ellos alguna expresión de asco o repugnancia, o de asombro tal vez, pero se sorprendió al encontrar esos ojos cerrados, concentrados en el sentido del tacto. La copia exacta de su mecánico, recorría una y otra vez el brazo artificial y parecía gozar de ello, como quien contempla una escultura con las manos, apreciando cada detalle, por mínimo que fuera. Justo como solía hacerlo _ella _cada vez que remplazaba su automail. Entonces, no dudó más y el temor que se había apoderado de él desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Con aquella misma mano, le acarició el rostro una vez más cuidando de ser lo más gentil posible. Estaba fría, helada de hecho, pero no importaba, ella así lo quería.

"Te deseo así, Edward" Le dijo en un tono casi inaudible que a él se le antojó muy sensual y acurrucó su cara contra su mano metálica. "Tal y como estás… así te deseo".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trató a apartar por un momento los vívidos recuerdos que se aglomeraban ahora con rapidez en su cabeza. Sintió deseos de acariciarle el rostro al ver aquella plácida expresión durmiente, pero se contuvo al pensar que el frío de su mano derecha podría despertarla. No quería despertarla. Necesitaba ese momento de tranquilidad y silencio para digerir todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Removió las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo y salió con cuidado de la cama sintiendo el frío del piso bajo su pie. Se encogió un poco y tembló al tiempo que sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho buscando conservar un poco del calor que había abandonado bajo las sábanas. El sol aún no salía del todo, en invierno amanecía tarde y el frío era cortante en las mañanas. No obstante, se acercó al ventanal helado y apoyó su cabeza sobre él, empañándolo con su respiración. Cerró sus ojos al contacto con el vidrio, como quien se reprocha algún error.

Y en verdad, se reprochaba el haber sucumbido a la tentación, no porque la experiencia no hubiera sido grata, (muy al contrario la catalogaba como una de las mejores de su tipo) sino porque se había prometido unas mil veces que no se dejaría engañar por su imagen. Se había jurado y le había jurado a su hermano menor, que no la veía como a _ella_ porque al fin y al cabo no era _ella. _Se había repetido tantas veces que no se dejaría llevar por el impulso de revivir esos momentos únicos con una mujer que meramente se parecía a _ella._ Pero ahí estaba. Desnudo en la misma habitación que ella, con su cuerpo también desnudo tendido en su cama, respirando el mismo aire, con su aroma de mujer aún latente. El aroma de _ella._

¿Y a quién quería engañar? Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. La noche anterior había sido simplemente el fin de su resistencia. Aquella estúpida y acalorada discusión fue la gota que derramó el vaso y verla así, sulfurada, lanzando improperios sin contemplación alguna, enrojecida por el enojo, con el seño fruncido y la expresión severa, había sido la tentación última que él no había podido vencer. Era como verla a _ella _devuelta en Resembool, haciendo uso de sus llaves y herramientas como potenciales armas mortales voladoras.

El impulso lo venció entonces y aquella mente prodigiosa se desconectó de la realidad y se dejó llevar por los deseos desesperados de tenerla una vez más aunque fuese solo esa noche. Aunque esa no fuera _ella. _Aunque en la mañana le remordiera la conciencia por haberla "traicionado", tenía que pensar, por el bien de su salud mental, que solo por ese instante, era _ella_, y la amaba como lo hacía entonces, y _ella_ lo amaba como siempre lo amó.

A pesar de todo, los remordimientos que esperaba tener la noche anterior no llegaron. En su lugar se hacía presente una muy leve duda en su cabeza de si verdaderamente había sido un error y la había traicionado como pensaba en un principio. Eso y un extraño sentimiento de alegría y satisfacción que no lograba descifrar.

Giró y apoyo su espalda sobre el ventanal sintiendo la helada brisa escabullirse hacia adentro por las rendijas del mismo. Aún con los brazos cruzados, observaba a la hurtadora de apariencias dormir con placidez y se le ocurrió por un momento que todos esos parecidos que encontraba a diario eran frutos de su desesperación y su abatido subconsciente. Pero descartó la idea con rapidez, al darse cuenta de otras similitudes que hasta entonces no había podido comprobar. Y es que aquella "extraña" tenía el mismo gesto pacífico mientras soñaba, la misma expresión de ángel descansada. Incluso eso había robado.

Ante la imagen que contemplaban sus ojos, no pudo sentir remordimiento alguno por lo pasado, y se limitó a dejar escapar un sonrisilla tímida. Ahora recordaba perfectamente. Su mano tocando la suya, sus labios besando los suyos, sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus cuerpos coordinados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus ojos color cobalto aún clavados en los de color ámbar, suavizaban la tención que de pronto se había creado. Le tomó de la mano y le condujo hacia la habitación, abandonando el puesto contra la pared que habían proclamado suyo. Esa habitación que hacía tanto quería estrenar. Su corazón volvía a acelerarse con excitación ante la anticipación de lo que allí pasaría.

El se dejó guiar hacia su recámara, aún sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que había aceptado su cuerpo desnaturalizado, por alguna razón, no temía a los miembros metálicos del ya no tan joven ex alquimista, sino que, parecía de alguna forma excitada por ellos y la fuerza y firmeza que representaban.

Encontraron la cama, y se sorprendió con un suave pero firme empujón que le tumbó de espaldas. Ella gateó sobre el colchón hasta alcanzarlo y cruzó una de sus piernas sobre su pecho para quedar sobre él. Era ella quien ahora hacía senderos con su lengua a lo largo de su cuello y su clavícula. Recorría con sus manos ese abdomen del cual se confesaba enamorada y dejaba ligeras marcas con sus uñas a medida que avanzaba el recorrido de su lengua hasta llegar a su ombligo y al pequeño rastro de vellos rubios que desaparecían bajo su impertinente pantalón.

Desabrochó la correa y desabotonó sus pantalones dejando atrás un sendero de besos mientras se deshacía de éstos. Se topó en su camino con la pierna de acero, y su fascinación por aquel sujeto solo pudo crecer más. Lo sintió moverse en la cama y atraerla por el rostro hacia sí mismo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba debajo suyo, siendo devorada por unos labios que no lograban hartarse de su boca y que incrementaba ese apetito voraz que sentía por él, ese fuego interno que se hacía cada vez más insoportable entre sus piernas.

Sus manos impares, siempre hábiles, liberaron a sus piernas de la fastidiosa falda de seda y le dejaron el camino libre para recorrerlas como a él se le antojara, pero no lo haría, al menos no aún. Estaba disfrutando tomarse su tiempo con esto, y lo alargaría tanto como pudiera. Sabía que una vez llegara a las piernas, lo demás vendría casi de inmediato, y honestamente deseaba ver si en el acto, la volvía loca y desenfrenada antes de la penetración, como lo hubiera hecho una vez con _ella_.

Despegó sus labios de los de ella oyéndola gemir tímidamente, y se dedicó por completo a sus pechos, aún cubiertos por el sostén. Jugueteó delicadamente con ellos por encima de la fina prenda interior, lamiéndola dulce y casi tortuosamente o posando su dedo índice sobre donde sabía estarían sus pezones. Los sintió endurecerse por debajo de la prenda, y decidió que ésta había esta ahí suficiente tiempo. Deslizó los tirantes por sus suaves y femeninos hombros y después de una corta lucha por liberarse de ellos, vio finalmente sus senos perfectamente redondos, preparados para recibir muestras de aprecio. Coronados con unos rosados, delicados y erectos pezones, al ex-alquimista se le antojaron deliciosos y no dudo un instante en probarlos, lento primero y con pequeños besos juguetones y traviesos al principio, pero apasionado después. Rodeándolos con sus dedos y su lengua, la hacía retorcerse bajo él y arquear su espalda como quien pide por sensaciones aún más placenteras.

El condenado la estaba volviendo loca, ¡y ni siquiera había tocado sus piernas! Le urgía sentirlo más abajo, allí, en su centro y algo le decía que él lo sabía, y disfrutaba torturarla con la espera. Enterró sus manos entre la maraña de cabellos desatados y le fue empujando hacia abajo, justo a donde ella quería. Pero Edward no era alguien a quien pudiera controlar fácilmente, menos aún si disfrutaba de lo que hacía.

El sonrió ante el apuro y se tomó su tiempo para abandonar sus pechos y encontrar el camino hacia su ombligo. Su pequeño y seductor ombligo, al cual le dedicó unos cuantos besos. Bajó lenta y descaradamente por su pelvis, y se acomodó sentado sobre la cama al tiempo que tomaba una de esas preciosas piernas.

Dejó escapar inconscientemente un suspiro. El muy maldito no sabía lo que hacía. En el estado en el que se encontraba, solo bastaba un roce, una caricia más arriba de sus rodillas para desatar la locura en ella. Pero él sí lo sabía, y lo hacía adrede. Quería verla en ese estado y para ello alzó una de sus piernas hacia su boca y le hizo estirarla para poder recorrerla completa con sus manos. Hacía especial énfasis en la parte superior del muslo, y allí, muy cerca de su centro abandonaba besos que, lejos de calmarla, la enloquecían aún más.

Vio las manos de la joven alemana aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas y supo entonces que la tenía justo donde quería. Había descubierto un punto muy sensible en ella, y era de esperarse, pues llevaba todas las de ganar. Había concluido desde antes de empezar, que si ésta mujer se parecía tanto a _ella _como él pensaba, no podía ser muy diferente en cuanto a sexo se refería, y la sola idea de estarlo comprobando le encantaba.

La despojó con rapidez de la última prenda interior que le quedaba puesta, y se dispuso finalmente a complacerla, no sin antes contemplar por unos segundos bajo la tenue luz de la habitación, la perfección que le suponía el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de aquella aprendiz de ingeniera. Enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas disfrutando de cada centímetro de su núcleo. Lenta y juguetonamente, descubría el gran placer que causaba al dejar a su juguetona lengua explorar en sus adentros.

Los gemidos, un poco tímidos al principio, se volvieron más intensos y sonoros a medida que el experimentado rubio continuaba con su fascinante trabajo. Sentía vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo. Su interior, ardiente y palpitante bajo los estímulos del instigador, clamaba por más y si continuaba por más tiempo en esta placentera labor, terminaría encontrando ese éxtasis supremo sola. No quería terminar sola, así que buscó nuevamente los cabellos dorados que caían con libertad sobre su pelvis, y con algo de rudeza haló de ellos a su cómplice para atraerlo hacia ella.

El sintió sus manos rudas en sus cabellos y comprendiendo el mensaje, detuvo su labor y fue a encontrarse con su boca que lo recibió hambrienta y desesperada. Ella deseaba sentirlo dentro, pero estaba demasiado excitada, no le costaría mucho trabajo hacerla terminar, y él no deseaba que todo terminara tan rápido. Así que deslizó su mano real sobre su vientre mientras la besaba, y encontrando sin mucho trabajo su sexo, continuó la labor estimulante que su lengua había dejado a medias.

Sabía perfectamente que como _ella, _Winnie era partidaria de llegar al orgasmo juntos, pero también conocía su resistencia, y estaba más que seguro que tendría fuerzas y ganas de un par de rounds más. Además, deseaba hacer alarde de sus habilidades adquiridas con anterioridad en su mundo.

Apretó los muslos sentir el contacto de su mano, dejándola atrapada entre ellos y asegurando la continuidad de tan grandiosa estimulación. Era simplemente divino, sabía exactamente donde tocarla y besarla para hacerla estremecer de pies a cabezas. Era como si conociera cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Entre la locura de pensamientos y emociones que sentía en ese instante, decidió que si la tal _Winry_ le había enseñado todos esos trucos maravillosos, no podía ser tan mala después de todo. Arqueó la espalda, clavó las uñas en su espalda y hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello sintiendo el momento acercarse cada vez más rápida y violentamente.

Los hábiles dedos abandonaron su lugar en el pequeño y rosado abultamiento palpitante e hicieron su camino hacia su húmedo interior, en pareja primero para introducir luego un tercero que establecieron un ritmo satisfactorio para la víctima; ni tan lento que matara, ni tan rápido que no se aprovechara. La intromisión la hizo temblar y contraer cada uno de sus músculos. Estaba haciéndolo de maravilla, pero realmente no deseaba ser la única que sintiese placer, así que aprovechó la cordura que aún le quedaba y, pasando por debajo de su bien formado cuerpo, encontró su miembro excitado aún bajo su ropa interior. Lo rodeó con su mano y trató de imitar el ritmo establecido por él, recorriéndolo de arriba hacia abajo.

Sus manos sobre su carne erecta se sentían muy bien. No esperaba recibir placer mientras lo daba, pero ella era muy generosa, y sobre todo, deseaba hacerle saber aunque fuera un poco, cómo la estaba matando. El también percibió su respiración acelerarse y dejó escapar unos cuantos jadeos involuntarios al sentir el cuidadoso y esmerado masaje por encima de su ropa interior. Sin embargo, sabía que ella terminaría primero, trabajaba para eso.

La combinación de esos dedos mágicos trabajando incansablemente dentro de ella, y los besos abandonados en su cuello y senos, hicieron el truco. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y contuvo su agitada respiración, ahogando cualquier gemido deseoso de salir. El detuvo poco a poco el ritmo de sus dedos sintiéndola sacudir su cuerpo con violencia debajo de él. Esperó con paciencia a que ella terminara por completo y escuchándola soltar bocanas de aire entrecortadamente, la besó en la frente. Pasado unos cuantos segundos, ella volvió a respirar, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y se encontró a un gozoso y sonriente Edward mirándola divertido y tierno desde arriba. La besó en la boca rápidamente.

"¿Puedo tener mi mano devuelta?" le susurró divertido al oído. "…sería un fastidio conseguir otra de metal por acá." Ella lo besó sonriente a modo de disculpa al darse cuenta que sus músculos aún estaban algo rígidos y contraídos. Liberó con lentitud sus muslos y con ellos, la mano del alquimista. Soltó el miembro que aún sostenía con una de sus manos y retorciéndose un poco, logró que finalmente se quitara los boxers de tela que lo aprisionaban. Esperó entre cortos besos a recuperar por completo la respiración y haciendo uso de la fuerza que volvía hacia ella, empujó a su amante hacia un lado y subió entonces sobre él, cambiando ahora los roles.

Acomodó ambas piernas a cada lado apoyándose sobre su pecho y mirándole desafiante le dijo en un tono más de comando que de petición; "Te quiero ahora".

Y realmente lo quería sentir dentro de ella. Estaba deseosa por saber que tanto más había aprendido antes. Pero ésta vez, ella controlaría la situación, o así lo pensaba. El la miró sonriente, la dejaría tener el control… por ahora.

Besó su brazo metálico antes de decidirse a empezar, sintiendo el, ahora no tan frío, acero bajo sus labios y en su lengua. Solo cuando hubo probado el sabor de las cicatrices en su pecho concluyó acomodarse sobre su pene erecto. Despacio, lo condujo hacia su interior, provocando una mueca de deleite en ambos rostros. Por fin lo tenía donde quería, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más.

Lo miraba atenta y provocadoramente, mientras terminaba de adaptarse a él y una vez estuvo lista, dio inicio al evento principal con leves movimientos de cadera. Se inclinaba con gracia hacia delante y hacia atrás, sin hacer aún mucho esfuerzo, como preparando el terreno. En el momento en que la excitación se hizo sentir en ambos y las exhalaciones de aire se dejaron escuchar, ella se preparó para cambiar.

Impulsándose con sus piernas y extendiendo sus brazos hacia atrás para buscar apoyo en las rodillas impares, levantaba y dejaba caer sus caderas sobre él, comprimiendo sus músculos cada vez que lo sentía entrar y estableciendo el ritmo cómodo para ambos. El pareció aprobar el cambio, pues colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura para ayudarla en el ascenso y descenso. La escuchó gemir y sintió su miembro endurecerse aún más. Le gustaba escuchar los sonidos que escapan de su boca.

Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Desde su llegada a ese extraño mundo sin alquimia, él y su hermano sólo se habían dedicado a investigar el lugar, viajar, conocer y aprender lo que para ellos sería el reemplazo de la alquimia; la ciencia. No había sido sino hasta el encuentro con ésta mujer que las antiguas pasiones y deseos que dentro de él habitaban, despertaron. El sabía por qué había despertado ese deseo en él, y aunque después se reprocharía el haber dado pie a este encuentro, ahora lo disfrutaba a plenitud.

La veía alrededor suyo, con sus ojos cerrados, jadeante, excitada y con pequeñas gotas de sudor formándose en su frente y en el espacio entre sus senos. Le pareció distante, lejana y quiso en ese instante tenerla lo más cerca posible suyo, poseerla completamente. Se precipitó a sentarse cuidando de no salir de sus adentros, y le tomó el rostro besándola, obviamente excitado y con algo de desesperación. Ella le rodeó completamente con las piernas acomodándose a la nueva posición que él había impuesto y sintiendo acelerar el ritmo, se colgó de su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas de besos y mordiscos, sus caderas lanzándose hacia las de su ejecutor.

El sintió su cabello aún atado en una larga coleta, rozar su mejilla, y tal y como ella lo hubiera hecho antes, lo desató y dejó caer libremente sobre su espalda, hombros y senos. Siguió su ejemplo y hundió su cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, lamiendo su sudor, sintiendo sus aceleradas palpitaciones y respiración, rodeándola por detrás con los brazos, acercándola a él lo más posible, sosteniéndose a _ella_ con todas sus fuerzas, poseyéndola. Dejaba escapar de vez en cuando débiles suspiros placenteros cuando la sentía apretarse alrededor de su miembro y manifestaba su pequeña venganza a estos actos con un suaves mordiscos en su cuello, senos o en el labio inferior.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron entre besos e intromisiones de curiosas lenguas a medida que sus caderas continuaban en su incansable y repetitivo encuentro y sus cuerpos buscaban complementar el movimiento del otro. Sintiendo el orgasmo acercarse, la tumbó despacio de espaldas, protegiendo su cabeza con la mano de automail. Ella abrió sus piernas para darle una mejor entrada y él acarició sus muslos una vez más antes de proseguir.

Sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda al sentirlo reiniciar con más vigor que antes. Arqueaba su espalda hacia él buscando completar el ritmo, se colgaba de su cuello o lo rodeaba con las piernas, cualquier cosa que hiciera ahora parecía inútil, lo sentía llegar con fuerza. Por la rapidez y fuerza de sus embestidas, y por la expresión de contención que tenía su rostro, supo que él también estaba llegando. Lo veía, y sentía, temblar jadeante conteniendo la explosión que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento e inundarla con su esencia. Vio en su rostro el ceño fruncido, abstraído en su misión. Los ojos de color ámbar no se apartaban de los de ella, esperando por alguna señal que le dijese que estaba pronta a terminar.

Visiblemente sofocada, se alzó un poco para tomar su cara en sus manos y alcanzar sus labios. Plantó en ellos un húmedo y hambriento beso mientras aumentaba frenéticamente el choque de sus caderas sintiéndolo llegar. Rompió abruptamente con el beso y aferrándose a su cuello con sus brazos dejó escapar en un gemido espontáneo y poco fuerte, su nombre. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Pronto se encontró repitiéndolo con cada bocanada de aire que se permitía tomar.

"Edward… Edw.… Edwaaaa…ah!..!!...!!"

No pudo prolongarlo más. Vibró descontroladamente y ahogó los gritillos de su nombre. Esa era la señal. La sintió sacudirse involuntariamente debajo y supo que ella estaba terminando. El sentimiento de sus músculos vaginales contrayéndose alrededor de su miembro viril le causaba puro deleite y él tampoco pudo contenerlo más. En su éxtasis divino, ella escuchó los gruñidos de su compañero y sintió un repentino calor inundar sus entrañas. Supo entonces, que no se había adelantado a alcanzar sola el orgasmo y que él también, había terminado.

Tras unos segundos que para ambos parecieron gloriosa y mortalmente eternos, volvieron a respirar y él se dejó caer sobre ella cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza en sus pechos, sintiéndose sin tantas fuerzas como en el principio. Ella aún tratando de recuperar el aliento y sintiéndolo todavía dentro, le acarició el pelo y fijó su mirada al techo de la habitación, reparando en que, por fin, había logrado tener al hombre… y para nada se arrepentía. Los dos en silencio y permaneciendo en esa misma posición, esperaban recuperar las suficientes fuerzas como para un par de tandas más.

Levantó la cabeza de las cómodas almohadas que le suponían sus pechos y la miró con expresión dulzona. La sorprendió mirando al techo, la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ella sintió su mirada y bajó los ojos para encontrar a los de él, que la observaban con picardía y detenimiento.

Edward rompió con la posición que conservaban hacía unos cuantos minutos, y se acercó a su rostro, depositando besos esta vez más calmados y tiernos y acariciando con su mano de automail los cabellos de su amante.

"¿Y? ¿Todavía descartas en mis teorías?" preguntó sonriente y apenas separando sus labios de los de ella, haciendo alusión a la fuerte discusión que habían tenido antes de la unión.

"Cállate y prepárate…" Respondió en tono de comando, quitándoselo de encima y posicionándose sobre él, sus labios descendiendo hacia su ombligo. "…no creas que no lo voy averiguar." Le contestó finalmente con mirada lujuriosa y una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward…"

La sutil voz que pronunció su nombre lo trajo de regreso, y encontró devuelta en su cama un familiar rostro que le miraba con los ojos y la expresión que solo _ella_ poseía, pero que esta mujer había logrado adivinar de alguna forma.

"…es temprano y hace frío, regresa a la cama." Le pidió con dulzura aún somnolienta sin percatarse de la intensidad de su mirada. El, quieto sin responder al pedido, repasaban en su mente las mil y una cualidades de esta alemana que coincidían con _ella _y que le había hecho encontrarse en esa situación. Y es que aquella mujer no podía imaginarse ni en mil años, que la semejanza con su, más que amiga de infancia, iba más allá del extraordinario parecido físico.

No era únicamente el hecho que compartieran el mismo aroma corporal, (cosa que, hasta entonces, creía imposible) ni la manera en que se molestaba, gruñía, gritaba y lanzaba cosas cuando accidentalmente él o Alphonse, (él más que Alphonse) le llamaban _"Winry"._

Era la forma en que gemía al contacto con su fría mano de metal en su espalda desnuda, la forma en que apretaba su cuerpo con el suyo buscando compartir algo de ese fuego interno que le quemaba las entrañas. La manera en que besaba su cuello y sin reparo alguno recorría con su lengua las cicatrices de su hombro y su pecho, como queriendo borrarlas con besos. Era incluso aquel pequeño lunar que se escondía bajo su seno izquierdo, que ella no había notado nunca, pero él lo conocía perfectamente desde antes de llegar a ese mundo. Eran todos esos pequeños detalles en conjunto lo que la hacían irrefutablemente, el ser más cercano a la mujer que él tanto amaba.

Parpadeó lentamente y mostró una sonrisa leve en su rostro asintiendo a la petición. Abandonó el frío puesto en el que había estado los últimos minutos y se acercó a la cama. No acaba de decidir si era un error continuar con esa maravillosa farsa, pero tendría tiempo para eso después. Todavía era temprano y verdaderamente, hacía mucho frío.

Entró nuevamente a la cama y se escondió debajo de las sábanas junto a ella, Pasó su brazo izquierdo bajo su espalda desnuda atrayéndola hacia él, y la sintió acurrucarse en su pecho y dormirse nuevamente. Sus ojos dorados, fijos en el techo, su brazo de metal, bajo su cabeza.

Error o no, no se arrepentía.

* * *

NA: Definitivamente, mi pecado favorito....


End file.
